Crossroads
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: Draco ponders upon the meaning of his existence and whether or not he could be redeemed for his sins before it's too late. Takes place after he fixes the cabinet. AU where Draco is slightly braver because of OOC-ness. Please read and review!


_Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this to Zivvy! She, along with all the Kestrals, have supported me unconditionally, even though I'm a newbie. I would also like to thank my beta, davros fan. I would like to say this was originally intended to be a simple Dramione, but it was decided to be suited as an AU where Draco is slightly braver because it was too OOC for Draco to suddenly be brave. Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

* * *

 **Crossroads** by ValkyrieAce

Finally, he was at the crossroads of life.

The grass fields were lush and green, soft to the touch. The sun shone upon the plains, giving the grass a golden sheen. It was simplistically beautiful. Just as beautiful as his love. Its allure was almost enough to make him stay. But to stay would be a coward's move.

He wasn't a _coward_.

Draco felt like he was floating. Here, he could forget about his own cursed existence and bask in the wonders of nature. He could forget about the war that raged on outside these fields. Witches and wizards fighting for power, but none noticing the devastation that any outcome would bring. The destruction of families, friendships, and love.

Instead, he could think about the way her curls bounced as she walked to class. He could think about the way she held herself against his insults, with determination and courage. He could think about the way she smiled when she was around Potter and Weasley. It was a sweet and innocent gesture, yet he felt jealous. It wasn't him she was smiling at. And it might never be if he didn't redeem himself.

He had never pondered the importance of smell until now. The grass, freshly mowed, smelled of rain and health. It smelled of the beauty that Mother Nature shared. If anyone asked, he would tell them that the scent of Butterbeer was his favourite, but it was this. The scent of freshly mowed grass.

His body laid flat against the fields. He felt the rays of the sun shine on his face, warming him up from the inside. He missed the feeling of the sun shining on his face as he flew across the Quidditch field. It wasn't as though there were going to be any games scheduled now, what with the war reaching its climax soon.

It was times like these that gave him hope. Hope that he would be able to rise out of his father's shadow and become his own individual person. Hope that he could still face, be redeemed and accepted, by the one he loves.

It wasn't until recently that he'd realised that he never truly had a choice in his opinions. His father had always decided what was right and what was wrong. Draco followed him dutifully because that's what fathers do, they raise a son to be strong and just. Now, he understood that he would always be cast under the shadows.

In Hogwarts, he would be overshadowed by the one he loves. She wasn't quite a looker, yes. But she had a sharp mind, one that would constantly intrigue him. No matter how hard he tried to stay away, her mind and her morality attracted him. She created a fire in him that he never thought he'd have.

At home, he was always under the cast of his father. His father, whom he had worshipped since he was a young boy. His father taught him how to be a true Malfoy heir. He taught him how to be a proper politician. But he had never taught him how to love. He had never taught him how to accept that failures come with success. That was all his mother's gift. This was all before the war, though.

But what would come of him after?

It was too late for him to make amends. The war was going to end soon. He had already led the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, a school where the students thought they would be safe. He could envision them now, the faces of the younger students. The horror and heartbreak that would cover their ashen faces. Most of all, he envisioned _her_ face, the tears and hate that would burn in her eyes. How could he keep on going this way?

He opened his eyes and looked at the stars. In his turmoil, he hadn't noticed the darkness creeping up upon the sky. Stars twinkled above him, shining brightly against the darkness. It was a gorgeous sight to behold. They made him feel small, as though there was a bigger and better destiny somewhere. It was times like these that made him wish for a bigger entity. To give him a sign to fight for redemption, for his freedom and for love.

He didn't think he would ever forgive his father for cursing him with the Dark Mark. It seeped into him painfully, dragging him to the brink of madness and bringing him back, almost like a dance. It introduced him to a world of nightmares that he never thought possible. His father was meant to protect him, he'd thought then. But his father had broken his trust. He didn't think his father could ever redeem himself for this. Not in his eyes.

There was a fork; a moral crossroads of sorts. One leading him to a darker world with his family by his side. The other could lead him to a world of heartbreak, but he would fight for the Light Side. For the woman that he loves.

It was _his choice_ now.

And he chose to _fight_ for the one he loves.

"Wait for me, Hermione. I'll fight for you!" he whispered, his cloak billowing as he apparated to the entrance of Hogwarts.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch – Through the Universe – (setting) 84. Interstellar Medium – grass fields


End file.
